darkfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vom Suchen und Finden
"Vom Suchen und Finden" ist die 5. Episode der zweiten Staffel von [[Dark|'Dark']]. Inhalt 1987 ergreift Ulrich eine Chance. Die Kinder kehren mit der Zeitmaschine in die Höhle zurück. Jonas erfährt von einem Schlupfloch, das die Zukunft verändern könnte. Handlung Der erwachsene Jonas träumt von Martha. Die beiden schlafen miteinander, als sich plötzlich ein schwarzes Loch auftut und Martha verschlingt. 1921 erwacht Jonas in einem Bett. Adam sitzt ihm gegenüber. Jonas will wissen, wie er wieder nach Hause kommt, woraufhin Adam ihn auffordert, sich anzuziehen. 2020 Noch zwei Tage bis zur Apokalypse. Jonas beobachtet seine schlafenden Mutter und verlässt mit der Zeitmaschine sein Elternhaus. Katharina versucht am Morgen mit ihren Kindern zu sprechen, doch vor allem Franziska wirft ihrer Mutter vor, sich gar nicht mehr um sie zu kümmern und lässt sie zurück. Aleksander Tiedemann macht ein paar Telefonate, um herauszufinden, wer Clausen ist und was er in Winden sucht. Regina hat derweil bemerkt, dass Bartosz verschwunden ist, doch Aleksander glaubt, dass er und Martha sich vielleicht versöhnt haben. 1987 sieht sich Claudia den Zeitungsausschnitt zum Tod ihres Vaters an. 1921 steht Jonas wieder in Adams Büro und will wissen, wieso er hier ist, doch Adam spricht weiterhin kryptische Worte. Jonas erzählt, dass er zuück in sein Zeit muss, weil er die Apokalypse verhindern muss. Adam entgegnet, dass er da keine Eile zu haben braucht – es wird erst in 99 Jahren passiern. 1987 schlägt Ulrich seinen Pfleger nieder, entwendet seine Karte und bricht aus der geschlossenen Anstalt aus. Unterdessen besucht Claudia ihren Vater. Er sagt ihr, dass er stolz auf sie ist. Claudia bittet Egon schließlich, zu sich zu ziehen, besser heute als morgen. 2020 stattet Katharina Hannah einen Besuch ab und will wissen, wo Jonas ist. Sie will zu Mikkel, doch Hannah entgegnet, dass Jonas fort ist und seinen Apparat mitgenommen hat. Dann klopft es an der Tür und Clausen kommt, um mit Hannah zu sprechen. Er zeigt bei der Gelegenheit Katharina eine Phantomzeichnung von Jonas, doch sie gibt vor, ihn nicht zu kennen. Der erwachsene Jonas ist zu Martha nach Hause gegangen und legt ihre Kette auf ihr Kopfkissen. 1921 fragt Jonas, was Adam alles weiß. Er kennt Kriege und Aktionverläufe, aber nicht die Zukunft der einzelnen Menschen. Jonas fragt ihn nach einem Schlupfloch. Adam bejaht dies und meint, dass er 66 Jahre gebraucht hat, um einen Weg zu finden, der Hölle zu entkommen. 2020 befragt Clausen nach Hannahs Verhältnis zu Aleksander Tiedemann, da dieser ihr monatlich Geld überweist. Clausen kann nicht verstehen, dass alle hier so stark zusammen hängen, dass sie scheinbar Geld und Bett miteinander teilen. Noah beobachtet derweil wie die Gruppe um Magnus in die Höhlen verschwindet, während der erwachsene Jonas Charlotte ein paar Fragen zu Noah stellt. Er erzählt, dass Noah die Kinder getötet hat. Charlotte fragt Jonas nach ihren Eltern, doch er kennt sie nicht. Jonas erzählt, dass er Tannhaus, ihren Großvater kannte und er auf Claudias Geheiß hin die Zeitmaschine gebaut hat. Die Gruppe um Magnus sucht den Ort auf, wo sie Bartosz zurück gelassen haben und verlangen Antworten von ihm. Er entgegnet, dass er nicht mit ihnen sprechen darf. Als sie drohen, ihn erneut zurück zu lassen, gibt er zu, dass in dem Koffer eine Zeitmaschine ist. Magnus glaubt ihm nicht, doch Martha will, dass er ihnen zeigt, wie die Maschine funktioniert. 1987 fragt Claudia ihren Vater Bernd, was bei dem Störfall wirklich passiert ist. Er erzählt, dass er nach dem Störfall, Proben hat nehmen lassen und es den Anschein hat, als sei damals ein Gottesteilchen entstanden ist. Er warnt Claudia davor, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gelangen und das AKW aus der ganzen Sache heraus zu lassen. Ulrich ist zu Ines Kahnwalds Haus gegangen, wo er schließlich wieder auf seinen Sohn Mikkel trifft Er gibt sich ihm gegenüber aber nicht zu erkennen. Ines stiehlt im Krankenhaus derweil Beruhigungsmittel. Dabei erfährt sie, dass jemand aus der geschlossenen abgehauen ist und wird sofort hellhörig. Mikkel bringt Ulrich etwas zu trinken und sagt ihm, dass er ihm bekannt vorkommt. Ulrich ringt mit sich selbst, Mikkel zu sagen wer er ist und erinnert ihn dann an die Worte, die er ihm einst bei einem Zaubertrick, gesagt hat. 1921 Jonas fragt Adam nach dem angeblichen Paradies, auf das sic mundus im Jahre 2053 wartet. Adam entgegnet, dass sie kein Paradies erschaffen wollen, sondern eine Welt ohne Zeit. 2020 Charlotte sucht in den Sachen ihres Großvaters weiterhin nach Hinweisen. Sie sieht sich erneut die Pläne für die Zeitmaschine an, als Noah zur Tür herein kommt. Er stellt sich ihr vor, doch sie entgegnet, dass sie weiß wer er ist und er die Kinder getötet hat. Er erklärt, dass er die Sachen nur macht, damit all das nie wieder geschieht. Dann gesteht er, dass er ihr Vater ist und er sie all die Jahre gesucht hat, ohne zu wissen, dass sie direkt vor ihm ist. Er weiß nun jedoch dank der Seiten, dass Adam nicht wollte, dass sie zusammenfinden. Die Apokalypse wird wieder stattfinden, doch er weiß nun, was er tun muss – er muss Adam vernichten. Charlotte fragt, wer ihre Mutter ist, doch er verrät ihr nur, dass sie sie immer noch liebt. Die Gruppe um Magnus kommen derweil aus der Höhle heraus. Bartosz erzählt, dass Noah ihm viele Dinge erzählt hat, die er zunächst auch nicht glauben wollte. Es geht um einen Krieg um die Zeit. Als er Noah erwähnt, erinnert sich Franziska, dass Elisabeth diesen auch kennt. Ines kommt nach Hause und sieht, dass Michael verschwunden ist. Sie ruft Egon Tiedemann an, der so erfährt, dass Ullrich ausgebrochen ist. Gemeinsam mit der Polizei können sie Ullrich und Mikkel schnell wieder an den Höhlen dingfest machen. 1921 fährt Adam fort, dass das gesamte Universum ein einziger Knoten ist und alles miteinander verworrren ist. Jonas fragt, ob ihr Gespräch schon einmal stattgefunden hat, was Adam bejaht. Dann stellt er Jonas in Aussicht, dass es einen Weg aus der Sinnlosigkeit heraus. Jonas fragt, warum sie dann noch nicht längst etwas verändert haben. Dann macht er ihm klar, dass jede Entwicklung auf der vorherigen beruht und alle die Dinge und Geräte, die er gesehen hat noch nicht das Ende ist. 1987 gibt Claudia einem Wissenschaftler eine Probe, mit der Bitte sie zu untersuchen. Die Gruppe um Magnus erkennt derweil, dass sie im Jahr 1987 gelandet sind. Ulrich sieht an einer Ampel die Gruppe und erkennt seine Kinder. 2020 kehrt der erwachsene Jonas zu Hannah zurück. Jonas fragt Hannah, ob sie Mikkel jemals geliebt hat oder ob sie lieber mit Ulrich zusammen gewesen wäre. Er musste feststellen, dass sie in ihrem Leben niemanden zu brauchen scheint, nur sich selbst. Die Gruppe um Magnus kehrt schließlich wieder in ihre Zeit zurück, wo Charlotte sich das Bild von sich und Noah ansieht. Als Martha nach Hause kommt findet sie ihre Kette auf dem Kopfkissen 1987 bringt Ines Mikkel wieder nach Hause und gibt ihm Beruhigungsmittel in den Kakao, während Ullrich wieder eingesperrt wird. 1921 zeigt Adam das Gottesteilchen, das er auch schon in der Zukunft gesehen hat. Sie haben es selbst hergestellt und wird das Ende des Knotens im Universum sein. Es kann Jonas genau an den Tag schicken, zu dem er reisen möchte und durchbricht den 33 Jahres Zyklus. Adam will mit Jonas' Hilfe den Anfang unterbinden. Jonas glaubt, dies wäre der 20. Juni 2019 – der Tag bevor Michael sich das Leben genommen hat. Adam stimmt ihm zu und meint, dass wenn er verhindern kann, dass sein Vater sich tötet, sie alles weitere verhindern können. Dann schickt er Jonas durch die Sphäre. https://www.myfanbase.de/dark/episodenguide/?eid=11476 Cast Soundtracks fr: es: en:Lost_and_Found it: pl: Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Stub